Muñeco
by alvissaoikitsunechan
Summary: Cuando la soledad asoló el corazón de Killua, el regalo de su abuelo cambió su vida asegurándose de no oscurecerse nunca más, pues era la luz que necesitaba para sentir la calidez que tanto necesitaba. Review plis


Muñeco.

El día del décimo cumpleaños de Killua, los Zoldyck habían celebrado una fiesta por todo lo alto, ser una familia rica y poderosa y desde luego sin duda alguna famosa por doquier que se mencionara dicho apellido.

Killua el mediano de todos los hermanos, tuvo al menos cincuenta y tantos regalos, y quizás más debido a sus buenas calificaciones en la escuela privada a la que asistía, mejores notas en los extraescolares y en general todo. A su tierna edad era un genio poseedor de un talento innegable para cualquier reto que se le pusiera encima de sus jóvenes pero fuertes hombros. Aún así, tal y como puede esperarse de un chico así, era realmente solitario. Ni con sus hermanos le gustaba pasar las tardes de verano después de las academias, ni en invierno para abrir los regalos de navidad o en si cualquier día del año Killua solo permanecía en su habitación sin hablar con nadie, solo a veces con Alluka, que solo quería jugar a las muñecas. Kalluto ya ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta de la existencia de Killua como un miembro vivo de la familia. Miluki tampoco le prestaba atención a su hermano menor al que consideraba un rival por la atención de su familia que parecía cegada con el joven peliblanco. ¿Quizás porque era el único que se parecía a su padre y abuelo? E Illumi, bueno, sí, podría decirse que su hermano loco sobreprotector siempre sacaba una o dos o las que hiceran falta, horas libres para compartir con su hermanito preferido, sí, él directamente ya dejó claro su preferitísmo por el peliblanco. Y ni aún así, Killua se encerraba en su mundo de soledad, no tenía amigos en la escuela porque todos le tenían miedo.

Y ahí estaba el problema, era el hijo de una familia de asesinos, a la que la ley no le importaba lo más mínimo porque al gobierno les venía perfecto un aliado así. Sus compañeros le tenían miedo, envidia, rabia, odio, todo lo negativo, además de que estaba seguro que los profesores le aprobaban con dieces para no tener problemas con sus padres, ¿o acaso creían que aprobaba por la enorme dedicación que le daba a los estudios? No daba un palo al agua, estaba distraído todo el día y hacía gamberradas a mansalva sin importarle una mierda todo lo que pudieran decir de él. Nadie se lo impedía, nadie le hablaba ni siquiera los profesores le preguntaban algo del tema en clase. Era como si no existiera y a la vez sí.

Dicho esto, en su cumpleaños se podían ver niños corriendo de un lado a otro jugando, riendo, comiendo tarta y dulces que había expuestos. A los padres de esas familias ricas conversando entre ellos alegremente. Y se podía ver a un niño de diez años peliblanco con una expresión de aburrimiento letal en la cara. ¿Por qué aguantaba esto? ¿Por qué no poner fin y confesar a sus padres que estaba siendo aprobado solo porque a los profesores no les interesaba morir? Que estaba dolorosamente solo y que para colmo no les aguantaba a ninguno de ellos. Quizás no lo hacía porque no sabia que hacer después, todo volvería a repetirse si le cambiaban de escuela, y seguiría estando solo...

La fiesta acabó a la hora acordada y por fin pudo irse a su habitación cuando los sirvientes le llevaron los regalos y se la arreglaron toda ordenadamente para que pudiera jugar cuando quisiera con ellos. Aunque desde luego ni siquiera iba a tocarlos, le aburrían en seguida, podía admitir que era un niño muy caprichoso y que algo que hubiera querido con ahínco al conseguirlo tan fácilmente le quitaba todo interés que pudiera haber tenido por dicho objeto, cosa o persona.

Pero entonces, a la noche, cuando todos cenaban y él se quedó en su habitación con la excusa de encontrarse cansado por la fiesta, mentira y más que mentira porque obviamente se la pasó sentado en un rincón escondido de todos y cuando le preguntaban si se lo pasaba bien solo les había asentido con una perfecta falsa sonrisa que se creyeron, fue entonces cuando apareció su abuelo. Puede que de toda su familia, su abuelo y su hermano Alluka fueran a los únicos a los que apreciaba un poco, pero desde luego le caían mejor que el resto. En fin, su abuelo le trajo un regalo, al principio hizo una mueca que ni siquiera disimuló de desagrado y entonces al fijarse mejor vio que era una caja vieja, atada con una cadena y varios sellos, al mirar a su abuelo con interrogación este solo le sonrió de lado dejándosela sobre la mesa y se marchó deseándole un feliz cumpleaños. Él estaba sobre su cama leyendo un cómic, pasando de la caja, o intentando pasar de ella, rezumaba un aura intrigante, misteriosa y atrayente, y logró su cometido, al final la curiosidad pudo con Killua y se bajó de la cama acercándose a ella. La cogió entre sus manos y pesaba un poco pero desde luego no como parecía. Arriba de la caja estaba la llave que que dejó su abuelo, se subió a su cama sentándose delante de la caja. Retiró los sellos antiguos con cuidado y metió la llave sobre las cerraduras, abriéndola lento. Y dentro, allí tumbado, había un muñeco. ¿Es que no tenía suficientes muñecos ya? Puso los ojos volviendo a cerrarla, pero la abrió para mirarlo mejor, era un muñeco de un...¿payaso? Lo cogió con cuidado estudiándolo, tenía un pelo suave de color rojo peinado hacia atrás como llamas, una vestimenta que no sabía como describir, una gota bajo el ojo izquierdo y una estrella bajo el derecho, sus ojos dorados que lo miraban de una manera descarada y la cosida sonrisa que entre parecía siniestra y perturbadora, casi le parecía en ese momento, con toda osadía lo miraba sonriendo arrogante. Frunció el ceño dejando la caja a un lado, pero se calló de la cama y entonces vio que de ella salió un papelito, lo cogió y leyó, pero solo había una cosa escrita.

Hisoka.

Volvió a mirar al muñeco que seguía sonriendo.

-Perturbador...-murmuró para si mismo dejando la caja sobre la mesa y cogiendo al muñeco-Lo siento, das mal rollo Hisoka-lo metió dentro de la caja y la cerró.

Al cabo de media hora al ver la hora que era, dejó de jugar con la consola y se cambió para acostarse y dormir para acabar con ese día tan aburrido. Fue decepcionante, todo, y solo quizás la intervención de su abuelo con ese muñeco tan raro cambió su rutina. En fin, si creía que un muñeco siniestro como ese iba a asustarlo o algo así, iba listo. Al día siguiente tras acabar todas las clases y no hacer ni un solo deber ya que no tenía, y no quería pasar el tiempo con su familia bajó al sótano y dejó la caja con el muñeco Hisoka allí, no le daba pena ni siquiera cuando le echó un último vistazo, y juraba, que si no fuera porque sabía que era un efecto de la poca luz, que la sonrisa había menguado y ahora era una fina línea casi curbada hacia abajo. Como si estuviera triste, o eso o nunca sonrió y fue solo imaginación suya. Fuera como fuese, allí lo dejó y no volvió.

En cuatro años.

A sus catorce años regresó al sótano con una expresión de máximo aburrimiento y se notaba de lejos que no sonreía o se divertía en años. Y esa era la razón por la que estaba allí, bueno, una de ellas, en realidad estaba buscando una cuerda para acabar ya con todo, estaba harto de su dolorosa y solitaria vida, sus padres solo lo presionaban para seguir el camino que él no quería, su hermano mayor también, Miluki seguía igual, su hermano Alluka se escapó y Kalluto directamente no le dirigía la palabra. Su abuelo el que hacía un poco más amena su vida había muerto, estaba completamente solo ya que su situación social seguía igual o peor que antes. Y ahí estaba, a punto de pasar la cuerda por la viga subido a una silla cuando escuchó un ruido estridente. Miró rápidamente hacia allí con miedo a ser descubierto, entonces ya la habría cagado y lo intentarían ingresar en un psiquiátrico donde viviría a base de pastillas y encerrado en una claustrofobica caja blanca. Pero solo resultó ser una caja vieja en el suelo, por donde sobresalía un pequeño brazo blanco con una muñequera rosa. Intrigado bajó de la silla acercándose solo para ver que era, levantó la caja y vio a aquel muñeco...Lo cogió con cuidado, era el muñeco que le regaló su abuelo hacía cuatro años atrás...Estaba lleno de polvo, tuvó que limpiarle para ver su cara, sus ojos dorados que no dejaban de observarlo y recordó que la última vez no tenía sonrisa alguna. Ahora sí. Una muy extraña, no arrogante como recordaba, parecía simplemente contento...Genail, ahora se ponía a psicoanalizar a un estúpido muñeco. Fue a dejarlo de nuevo en la caja, pero echó un vistazo alrededor...de no ser por la lampara del techo estaría todo a oscuras, y la verdad, allí no había nada más que muebles sin uso y cosas de navidad o asi, miró al muñeco Hisoka y de nuevo tuvo que alucinar porque la sonrisa parecía menguar de nuevo. Malditos efectos de luz...

-Estás muy solo aquí eh...-sonrió vaciamente un poco cuando dijo eso sin pensar-Yo también lo estoy...quizás debería quedarme aquí contigo-se sentó en la silla-No sé porque el abuelo te regaló a alguien como yo, eres más el estilo de Alluka y Kalluto...¿qué tienes de especial?

El muñeco ladeó la cabeza cuando lo movió un poco.

Suspiró

Bueno, no estaría de más preservarlo como un recuerdo del abuelo...Se levantó y salió del sótano camino a su habitación para sentarse en la cama y buscar un trapo para limpiarle el polvo al muñeco que se veía mucho mejor. Después lo dejó sobre la estantería y se fue a cenar, ya planearía mejor su suicidio, no quería traumatizar al personal cuando lo encontraran de esa manera, quizás si se ahogaba en la bañera...

Tras la cena subió para cambiarse e irse a dormir, aunque con miedo, porque llevaba una temporada horrible de pesadillas sin sentido y que encima solo le incitaban a acabar ya con su vida. Esa noche se retorcía en su cama, presa del dolor que parecía real en su cuerpo. Era abrasador como el fuego y a pesar de que quería despertarse, no habia manera. Una figura alta se acercó a la cama y se sentó en un lado, poco a poco tumbándose y lo abrazó, el simple contacto hizo que se despertara de golpe asustado y sin reconocer nada a su alrededor, menos al hombre que estaba a su lado abrazándole. Pero esos ojos dorados que le miraban sin pestañear, y esa sonrisa burlona en los labios...

-¿Muñeco...?-susurró apartándose poco a poco, flipando y creyendo que aún seguía dentro del sueño.

El muñeco o lo que fuera, sonrió más acercándose para tirar de él y abrazarlo de nuevo, esta vez contra su pecho, acariciándole la cabeza con una delicadeza y una calidez que Killua solo había sentido en el sol de los días de invierno, cuando más frío tenía, un rayo de esos siempre le hacían sentir aquella deliciosa calor que necesitaba. Pero el miedo a aquel ser le hizo reaccionar y volver a apartarse.

-¿Pero qué coño pasa? Tú eres un muñeco no deberías esta...

Un dedo lo acalló, posado sobre sus labios y los del muñeco le tocaron la frente, en un toque suave, tranquilizador.

-Estoy aquí para ti~-canturreó con una voz no tan grave pero tampoco ni mucho menos aguda, era un intermedio perfecto, que le hizo cosquillas en su piel como descargas eléctricas subían por su columna al oírle-Yo cuidare de ti~ no volverás a estar solo nunca~-aseguró abrazándole de nuevo-Duerme mi amo~ no tendrás pesadilla alguna~

¿Qué le hizo confiar en las palabras de una alucinación? Pues quizás que ya estaba loco, y porque sabía que era eso, una alucinación. Así que solo se dejó caer en los brazos del muñeco/hombre y suspiró contra su pecho antes de dormirse de nuevo.

Y el muñeco cumplió su palabra, no tuvo ninguna pesadilla.

Al día siguiente se despertó creyendo que todo era una ilusión, que era de esperar...pero no...tal y como prometió, allí estaba, dormido a su lado, aún abrazándolo como si fuera un tesoro, como si su vida dependiera de ello, completamente fiel a él...Su muñeco, real, como una persona, sus ojos se abrieron justo cuando colocó una mano sobre la mejilla derecha, apreciando su suave tacto...cuando los ojos de Killua y el muñeco se cruzaron no hicieron falta las palabras.

No estarían solos nunca más.

END~~~3


End file.
